State-of-the-art medical infrared imaging systems are known which use infrared cameras to generate digital infrared images for the early detection of breast cancer and other health-related conditions. Digital infrared imaging has proven to be of great value in aiding with the detection and analysis of inflammatory and circulatory conditions and other health-related conditions which may not be detected using conventional medical, imaging processes. The digital infrared imaging procedure is painless, does not contact the patient's body and does not use ionizing radiation. Digital infrared images may be used as an adjunctive tool alongside other forms of imaging and examination procedures when used in the early detection of breast cancer and other health-related conditions.
Digital infrared imaging systems which are currently in use may utilize state-of-the-art, un-cooled shielded focal plane array detectors that are virtually maintenance-free. The system may be used in a controlled environment and may not have portability as a primary feature as do most currently-available medical infrared cameras.
A medical imaging workstation is therefore needed which is suitable for supporting a medical imaging workstation in a portable and positionally versatile manner and which may be used to facilitate remote focus, automatic camera lift and horizontal camera adjustments of an infrared camera.